A long awaited birthday present
by youngjusticefanatic
Summary: Sequel to 'One way to start a birthday' where Alex turned up at Ben Daniels house when K unit were there. Now Ben goes to MI6 wanting guardianship of Alex. please tell me what you think :D one shot!


**This is a sequel to 'One way to start a birthday' because people wanted this so here it is. Sorry for the wait. I liked this suggestion by Fate's Silver Chain.**

It took a lot of persuading but Ben had finally gotten Alex's permission to take him to a hospital. Even if Alex hadn't agreed he would have still gone to hospital just with choice and more dragging on K units behalf. It had been around three in the morning when they checked him into St Dominic's Hospital and the nurses gave him pain killers and a sleeping drug to help him sleep. K unit was willing to stay with Alex until he woke up. They wanted more answers than just what Ben had given them and they also wanted to give the boy a happy birthday. If Ben liked him and trusted him then pushing other feelings aside, so did the rest of them.

"Wolf, would you mind staying with Alex" Ben asked at around five. He and Wolf were the only ones awake. Wolf was awake because he normally got up ridiculously early and Ben, because he woke up at the slightest sound now a days and he had heard some nurses moving outside the room.

"Why?" Wolf asked

"I need to talk to MI6" Ben said with a hint of darkness in his voice.

"About?"

"Alex"

"How long will you be?"

"Not long"

"Sure. Should I tell him where you've gone if he wakes up and you're not here?"

"I won't be gone that long" Ben said and grabbed his and quietly walked out the room shutting the door behind him.

Ben arrived at the Royal and General bank twenty minutes later and five minutes after that he was standing in Mrs Jones's office.

"Agent Daniels" she greeted.

"Mrs Jones" Ben replied.

"And what are you doing here may I ask?" Mrs Jones said. No chit chat.

"I want legal guardianship of Alex. He came to my house as you know in a horrible state. He's only 15, well 16 today but you get the point. He has had no childhood and now has no friends or family" Ben said.

"Why didn't you go and see Blunt about this?" Jones asked.

"Because I know you have a soft spot for Alex and at least a small amount of your brain knows what you do to Alex is wrong" Ben said quietly.

"True but he is our best agent. We want access to him when he is needed" she said trying to negotiate terms.

"No" Ben replied with disgust, "Alex is not a thing that can just be used, he is not a tool"

"Then you cannot have ownership of Alex" stated Jones, she then sighed, "he has a 100% success rate and has completed 13 mission. We cannot just give him up"

"100% success rate just means he's not dead. 99.99999% would probably mean he was dead!" Ben cried out. Jones considered this.

"How are you planning to persuade Blunt?" she asked.

"With your help" he replied. Mrs Jones unwrapped a peppermint and shoved it in her mouth and then stood up. "Come on then" she said with a sigh.

They walked to Blunt's office in silence. When they arrived Mrs Jones knocked and then without waiting for a response, she pushed the door open. Blunt looked up from some papers.

"Mrs Jones, Agent Daniels, what can I do for you this early in the morning?" he asked sounding bored already.

"Agent Daniels is here concerning Alex Rider" Mrs Jones said bluntly.

"And?" Blunt asked.

"I wish to adopt him" Ben said, "with his current guardian dead I want to take over and adopt him"

Blunt rubbed his chin as though he was considering it.

"MI6 are technically his legal guardians" Blunt said.

"I know, but now you have nothing to blackmail him with then it's pointless him being in your control" Ben stated smoothly.

"True, what makes you so sure that he won't oblige anyway?" Blunt asked.

"If he does then I'll let him go on missions but I still want responsibility of him" Ben said.

Blunt gave a slight nod. He wanted to object but couldn't think how. He would find a way to maybe blackmail Alex in the future but for now they needed someone to take the boy in and this was the easiest solution causing less effort on his behalf.

"Fine" Blunt said.

Half an hour later Ben walked out of the Royal and General after signing lot of papers with a smile on his face.

He was now the legal guardian of Alex Rider or Alex Daniels or whatever. He could finally give Alex the present he has wanted for a long time.

A normal life.

**It was horrible wasn't it? Please be honest about this and review.**

**Anyone got any ideas for any future Alex Rider stories to be written? Please tell me :D**


End file.
